


you’re a star in nobody’s eyes but mine

by kishibecore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Band Fic, Bassist Shinguji Korekiyo, Drummer Oowada Mondo, Guitarist Amari Rantaro, Multi, Singer Momota Kaito, Singer Saihara Shuichi, Trans Amami Rantaro, Trans Momota Kaito, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Youtuber Saihara Shuichi, band au, kaito is a fan of shuichi’s but he doesn’t even know, look me in the eyes and tell me saimota isnt canon i fucking dare you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishibecore/pseuds/kishibecore
Summary: Shuichi Saihara has a secret. He's a singer, posting covers and original music to YouTube under the alias 'blue detective'. The thing is, no one has ever seen his face. Kaito Momota is a singer, too. He’s the front man of the up and coming band “the luminaries”. he’s a huge fan of blue detective.One night, Shuichi’s friends decide to drag him to a concert.title is a lyric from andy, you’re a star by the killers. <3
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. PROLOGUE: BLUE DETECTIVE

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO here we go! this au has been in the works since april because i got rlly heavily into other interests but i’m getting back into danganronpa and i’m finally happy with the amount it’s been developed so :)) i’ve also been missing saimota a fuck ton recently so. here it is, my gay band au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO here we go! this au has been in the works since april because i got rlly heavily into other interests but i’m getting back into danganronpa and i’m finally happy with the amount it’s been developed so :)) i’ve also been missing saimota a fuck ton recently so. here it is, my gay band au

High school was hard. Shuichi found himself drowning in school work, friend drama, dysphoria, you name it and teenage Shuichi Saihara was pushing through it, but he needed a way to cope. He ventured into the attic of his home, his uncle’s home really, and found a guitar. According to his uncle, it’s previous owner was Shuichi’s father. He held it in his hands and as he strummed a chord he knew.

he was made for this.

—————————————————-

_beep. beep. beep._

Shuichi grabbed his phone from his bedside table and turned off the blaring alarm. Through blurry eyes he read the reminder plastered across his screen;

_recording day_

With a tired sigh, the thin 21 year old dragged himself out from under the covers and sauntered to the kitchen to brew himself some coffee. As he waited, he decided to wash the remaining dishes left over from last night’s dinner. The tiles were cold against his feet as he stood in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and boxers. There were a few papers scattered across the counter from his job- interning at a detective agency. He began to organize the stack when he realized his coffee was ready. He poured the aromatic substance into his favorite mug and added milk and sugar. The first sip felt like heaven, and it was almost too hot, but not quite. Shuichi kept his mug clasped in his hands as he walked back to his bedroom to get dressed. He decided on his usual black skinny jeans, and paired them with a grey hoodie that was only slightly oversized. He finished his now lukewarm coffee and brought his mug to the kitchen to quickly wash. He then brushed his teeth and hair, then entered his recording room. Shuichi’s eyes swept the room. He walked over to his PC and began to boot it up. He then adjusted the angle of his camera and microphone, making sure the view of the camera lens cut off right at his collarbones and the microphone sat at mouth level when he sat down in his chair. He warmed up his voice, grabbed his guitar, and began singing. His voice flowed from his chest in delicate chords. He soon fell into a familiar rhythm.

Shuichi Saihara has a secret. He’s a singer, and for the past 3 years, he’s been the mastermind behind faceless Youtuber ‘blue detective’. It started with covers, and eventually evolved into Shuichi writing his own lyrics. Most of his videos were covers, as his own lyrics were usually more personal. As he strummed the final chord, it was time to do his outro.

 _“hey everyone! thank you for watching, if you liked it please consider subscribing! all of my links are in the description so check those out as well! blue detective out!”_

He stood from his seat and ended the recording session. He transferred the footage from his camera to his computer and made a mental note to start editing the recording later that day. Until then, he had errands to run. He shut everything down, grabbed his car keys and wallet, and headed off to the grocery store. As he walked out the door, Shuichi thought to himself;

_“A typical Saturday for blue detective.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of part one of the prologue babeyyyy :)) more to come soon!! comments + kudos are appreciated <33


	2. PROLOGUE: THE LUMINARIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaito’s prologue!!

It all started with Kaito’s second job.

He was fired from his first job after he, albeit accidentally, started a fight with a co-worker of his and he ended up in the middle of a brawl in a restaurant kitchen. He ended up at his local convenience store, behind the counter standing next to a green haired-piercing clad guy with a trans flag pin on his lanyard. He soon found out his name was Rantaro, and he was one year older than him. They became friends very quickly. One night when they were in charge of closing up the store, Kaito found himself sweeping up the isles and singing along to the song playing over the shitty radio system. “You’re a pretty good singer Kaito!” Kaito jumped as he heard Rantaro’s voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere. “Oh, uh, thanks man.” Rantaro smiled. “Say, i’m thinking about starting a band with my boyfriend and one of my buddies, but we’re sans-lead singer. You wanna try it out?” 

Kaito’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. His grandparents always told him he could get famous for his voice, and this could be a nice opportunity. “Sure man! Here, text me the info whenever you want to meet up.”

As soon as he got home, Kaito opened his phone to a text from Rantaro. 

_hey dude! if you’re free friday night, we’re down! we’ll order pizza and hang out- maybe play some video games! lmk. here’s a pic of the rest of the guys btw, so u know ahead of time. l to r me, kiyo, and mondo!”_

Kaito opened the photo. Rantaro was there, smiling next to two other guys. One had long green-blue hair and was wearing a mask. Rantaro’s caption proved that was Kiyo, which means the tan boy with the eyeliner and bleached hair was Mondo. They looked cool enough. Kaito knew immediately these guys were trustworthy, and he believed they would be good bandmates. Little did he know, his future was laid out ahead of him as soon as he entered Rantaro and Kiyo’s apartment that Friday night. The peak of their conversation was when they tried to determine a band name. Kaito brought up an old nickname he gave himself in middle school, and it stuck since no one else had any better ideas.

and so, The Luminaries was born.

——————————————————-

“Testing! Kaito on the mic.” His voice boomed through the speakers in the rented studio space. “Perfect! You guys ready? Remember, we’re running it through like a real show.” He gained a collective nod from his bandmates as they started playing a slow but lively beat. “Alright everybody, welcome to the show! My name is Kaito Momota, i’ll be your lead vocals on this fine evening.”

_pause for imaginary applause._

He then gestured to his right. “This is our lovely guitarist and backup vocalist number one, Rantaro Amami! Commonly referred to as the pretty boy of the group but sorry everyone, he’s a taken man!” Rantaro smiled and performed a small riff.

_pause for imaginary applause._

He altered his stance and gestured to his left. “This is the lucky man in question, our amazing bassist and backup vocalist number 2, Kiyo Shinguuji! I promise he’s still human under that mask but he does wear it pretty much 24/7.” Kiyo performed a similar riff on his bass guitar.

_pause for imaginary applause._

“And last but certainly not least we have our drum playing genius over here, Mondo Oowada! He’s most handy on a motorcycle but has fixed my car more times than i can remember.” He played his own short chord progression.

_pause for imaginary applause._

“And that’s all of us! Backstage we have our lovely babysitters, i mean, managers, Maki and Keebo, but they won’t come out on stage no matter how hard i try. Without further ado, let’s get started yeah?” 

And with that, they began playing. Kaito’s loud and powerful voice backed up by his friend’s instruments rocked the studio into a rhythm of pop-punk. Kaito got so into the lyrics he didn’t notice the fact that Maki and Keebo snuck into the room until the song was over. “Shit, hi guys!” Maki looked from her phone up to the guys as Keebo spoke.

“We have some good news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go!! with prologues out of the way, time to get to the good stuff :)) comments + kudos are appreciated!! <3


End file.
